1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device.
2. Related Art
In the related art, as this type of electronic device, a device is proposed which includes a plurality of control units such as a CPU that controls the entire device and a USB controller that controls communication with a USB device connected to a USB port (see, for example, JPA-2010-176536). In this device, the CPU and the USB controller are connected with each other via a bus and a bridge device, etc.
As described in JP-A-2011-46097, the USB controller of the above-described electronic device is connected to a USB device via the USB port using power source system lines including a VBUS line and a ground line, and data communication system lines including a D+ line and a D− line. The USB controller supplies necessary power to the USB device and exchanges data with the USB device through the above-described plurality of lines.
There are cases where the above-described power source system lines and data communication system lines are used in connecting the CPU and the USB controller with each other in the electronic device. Moreover, a line through which a signal instructing driving from the CPU to the USB controller is sent and a line through which a signal providing notification of a defect such as an overcurrent flowing from the USB to the CPU is sent, etc. might be further used. Thus, as the number of lines connected between control units increases, the space used for wiring increases. However, since the size of such electronic devices is being increasingly reduced, there might be cases where the sufficient space is not ensured.